1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming a thin film on a substrate using a vapor deposition process, and more particularly to a method of preparing a thin film having acceptable adhesion properties for subsequent thin film deposition.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, during materials processing, plasma is employed to facilitate the addition and removal of material films when fabricating composite material structures. For example, in semiconductor processing, a (dry) plasma etch process is utilized to remove or etch material along fine trenches or within vias or contacts patterned on a silicon substrate. Alternatively, for example, a vapor deposition process is utilized to deposit material along fine lines or within vias or contacts on a silicon substrate. Vapor deposition processes include chemical vapor deposition (CVD) and plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD).
In PECVD, plasma is utilized to alter or enhance the film deposition mechanism. For instance, plasma excitation generally allows film-forming reactions to proceed at temperatures that are significantly lower than those typically required to produce a similar film by thermally excited CVD. In addition, plasma excitation may activate film-forming chemical reactions that are not energetically or kinetically favored in thermal CVD. The chemical and physical properties of PECVD films may thus be varied over a relatively wide range by adjusting process parameters.
More recently, atomic layer deposition (ALD), a form of CVD or more generally film deposition, has emerged as a candidate for ultra-thin gate film formation in front end-of-line (FEOL) operations, as well as ultra-thin barrier layer and seed layer formation for metallization in back end-of-line (BEOL) operations. In ALD, two or more process gasses are introduced alternatingly and sequentially in order to form a material film one monolayer at a time. Such an ALD process has proven to provide improved uniformity and control in layer thickness, as well as conformality to features on which the layer is deposited. However, current ALD processes can produce films with poor barrier properties and poor adhesion properties despite their superior conformality. Further, current ALD processes may be time consuming, which reduces device manufacturing throughput.